Yuki's Self-Conscious Thoughts
by xMoonlightDarknessx
Summary: After waking up from a dream, Yuki finds her lover Luka, sitting at her bedside. With tender eyes and a gentle touch, Luka moves to kiss her. But what happens when Yuki moves her attention onto something else rather than the kiss? (This is a one-shot written about the scene where Yuki remembers Luka leaning in to kiss his girl form)


Waking up from a dream she couldn't remember, Yuki felt her heart beating viciously within her chest. At her side was her lover, Luka Crosszeria, sitting at her bedside, looking at her with the most beautiful silver eyes.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, standing up and moving to sit closer to her. Yuki couldn't muster up any words. Before she could think of anything to say, Luka had already placed his hand on her cheek and began leaning his lips closer to hers.

"ACHOO!"

With Luka's lips only an inch away, Yuki turned her attention towards a small fuzzy creature named Sodom. He was Luka's fighting companion and what Yuki claimed as her pet.

"Umm Luka, I think Sodom is sick."

With disappointment in his eyes, Luka moved away from Yuki and looked towards Sodom Yuki was right, the small creature did look ill.

"Sodom, come over here and rest with Yuki. I'll retrieve some medicine after I take a shower."  
Sodom obeyed his master's command and slowly flew until he rested on Yuki's lap. She smiled and gently placed her hand on Sodom's head.

"I'll be right back," Luka said, getting up and walking towards the bathroom.

Once the door closed Yuki couldn't help but sigh. _Why have I been so nervous around Luka lately..._

She thought back on the recent event her parents had held. They weren't against inviting Luka, seeing that he truly loved and protected their daughter. At that time Luka wore a tuxedo to match the atmosphere. Remembering how elegant and handsome he had looked made Yuki blush. Shaking her head from inappropriate thoughts, Yuki continued to think back. She remembered dancing with Luka and eating with Luka...everything seemed perfectly fine.  
That's when it hit her. While she was busy talking with some guests, Luka had been approached by so many young women, it was hard for her to focus on what she was doing. Those women were beautiful. Perfect skin, lovely dresses, had curves and bigger chests than she did. It made her feel...unattractive. Why did Luka choose her? Perhaps it was her warm heart and kind demeanor, but was that all...?

Remembering the sadness she felt only caused her more pain. As if feeling her unease, Sodom tried to gently rub against her hand. She smiled. "I'm alright Sodom, get some rest." With her calming voice Sodom did as he was told and drifted off to sleep.

Yuki remained silent, her eyes still looking down at her pet. She could hear the shower running in the next room. It would take a few minutes until he got out. That was enough time for Yuki to think. She wanted to apologize for being distant and uneasy the last couple of days. He wasn't one to get mad. All he did was comfort her and she loved that about him. She loved his selflessness and kind heart. She loved his always wanting her to be safe and happy. The least she could do was show him how much he means to her. With a decision made up in her mind, Yuki anxiously waited for her handsome Opast.

Shower running and water hitting his glistening body, Luka was deep in thought. Yuki was acting very strangely since the event with her parents. Since then the two hadn't hugged, kissed, cuddled, or done any other romantic gesture couples do.

_"Is she growing tired of me?"_ Luka thought. Thinking back he recalled many handsome young men approach Yuki and her parents while he stood to the side. She is the symbol of peace and harmony. The pain of those around her becomes her pain. It was clear that someone as pure as Yuki would be destined to be with someone of equal image.

Yet she chose to be with an Opast, and not just any Opast, she chose to be with the infamous Zess. For that reason Luka was unsure if he was really the right one for Yuki. She had saved him from the evil that condemned him, but was it right to chain her to his side?  
Luka could feel his heart sinking. He promised never to betray the love of his life. He wanted her and no one else. No other woman would do. Maybe it was time he told Yuki how he really felt about the situation. He wanted to hear what she had kept silent.  
Turning off the water, Luka was ready to face his lover with his true thoughts and feelings.

The water had been turned off. Anxious, Yuki prepared herself for Luka to come out. After a few minutes, the door began to open and out stepped her lover, wearing his black sleeveless shirt that showed his belly button and black pants to match. Yuki couldn't help but become breathless. He was in one word - Stunning. The mere sight of him could bring anyone to their knees. But this was no time for gazing; she had to tell him why she was so distant lately. Taking a breath to calm her nerves she began to speak.

"Luka...There's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

Yuki could sense the urgency in his voice so she continued. "I'm sorry..."

Luka stood there in shock. Why was she apologizing? Yuki kept her eyes on him, indicating that she had more to tell him.

"I've been acting really weird lately. The thing is, I was feeling self-conscious about myself. So many beautiful women were surrounding you and I thought any of them would look better by your side..."

Yuki felt ashamed and upset. All she ever wanted was to be with Luka. Now what would he think of her? The silence was killing her as Luka only stood there. His lips began to tremble. Was he going to say something?

Before Yuki knew it Luka was laughing. Laughing! When was the last time he had laughed like this?

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked both in confusion and annoyance. Luka held his stomach, trying his hardest to regain his composure. Once he was done with his laughter he looked directly into Yuki's eyes.

"All this time I thought you didn't want me at your side anymore. Why didn't you tell me how you felt earlier?" Yuki, now the one in shock, searched for the words to say. "I thought it would be a bother. You're so confident and...erm...attractive, I thought you'd think I wasn't good enough."

Luka smiled and started to make his way over to Yuki's side. "You're the only one I ever want and ever need. No one can ever take your place. To me no one is more beautiful." The sincerity of his voice made Yuki's heart beat rapidly. All this time she had been worried for nothing. Why didn't she tell him sooner instead? It was no surprise that tears started to form in her eyes, tears that expressed how relieved and stupid she felt.

Luka gently wiped her tears away and grabbed her chin. No matter how many he killed in the past, how many women swooned over him, none if it could be more important than Yuki. His Yuki. Slowly, he began to lean down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. It was the sweetness he craved and needed to continue on.

Consumed by the passion, Luka kept a hold of Yuki, not wanting it to end. Love was fueling their bodies. But with the sound of Sodom making noise in his sleep, Luka decided to pull away and look at his blushing love. With silver eyes filled with strength, Luka whispered his famous saying...

"I will not betray you."


End file.
